powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Travel
Time Travel is the process of travelling through time which features in many Power Rangers and Super Sentai seasons. Methods (Power Rangers) Time Force technology The technology of the year 3001 has advanced to the point of time travel being available, but it is limited. After Ransik and his forces travel back a thousand years from a jailbreak, four members use the technology to pursue him and likewise use Time Force vehicles summoned from the future to fight him in the past and prevent any temporal damage. SPD technology A division of Space Patrol Delta in the future has gained the technology of time travel, but it is rather limited in only sending across an officer and reducing them to a ball of light outside the usage of their SPD powers. This was the means by which Sam, the Omega Ranger, assisted the SPD in their fight against Omni. Other Cases (Power Rangers) *The Wizard of Deception's magic wand was capable of sending people back in time. He sent the five-man Mighty Morphin Power Ranger team to colonial Angel Grove, turning a trio of rats into monsters to deal with them. Tommy Oliver took his wand and traveled to the past along with his clone Tom Oliver. After rescuing the other Rangers, Tommy returned to the present with his team while Tom stayed in the past. *A Wormhole caused Kimberly and Goldar, Needlenose and the Z-Putties to travel from 1995 to 1880. *Stuck in their young forms, Tommy, Kat, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam are sent into the past to retrieve pieces of the Zeo Crystal. *The Blue Senturion traveled back in time to warn the Turbo Rangers that the United Alliance of Evil would conquer the universe and divide it up amongst themselves in the year 2000. *Through unknown means, Carter Grayson was able to return one day into the past to stop the other Power Rangers from being destroyed. *Cam used the Scroll of Time to travel into the past and retrieve the Samurai Amulet from his mother, Miko Watanabe. *A Time Portal was used to summon Katana, an alien samurai from feudal Kyoto, Japan, to 2025. *Broodwing used the Dino Gems to transport the three-man Dino Ranger team to 2025. *Wormholes could allow travel through time. Emperor Gruumm passed his Terror Spacecraft through a wormhole to travel from 2025 to 2004 to conquer Earth without interference from SPD. Learning of this, the SPD Rangers followed through the wormhole to team-up with the Dino Rangers against the Troobians. *Bridge Carson, now the Red SPD Ranger, came to 2007 as one of five Retro Rangers summoned by Sentinel Knight to replace and later fight alongside the Overdrive Rangers against Thrax. *After the Dark Energem was destroyed, all 10 Energems were used to create a wormhole to transport the Ptera Zord and the Plesio Zord 65 million years in the past Methods (Super Sentai) Tokimura Time Machine In Choushinsei Flashman, Doctor Tokimura invented a time machine which he hoped to use to travel back twenty years to find out the identity of his abducted child. Initially this machine ends up missing its target two consecutive times and instead sending him to the time of the 1964 Summer Olympics in Tokyo. When its used near the end, it in conjunction with the time-manipulating power of Leh Wanda instead throws the Flashman through a rift where the identity is ultimately discovered before the team is thrown back to present day. Time Protection Bureau technology The technology of the year 3000 in Mirai Sentai Timeranger has allowed for the means of beings to travel to the past; but it has become limited due to crimes committed in the past, many of which affect the future. Usually ships that travel through time go through a portal after being hit by Providus, a mecha launcher, sending them to the intended temporal period. All Timeranger mecha were sent to the past at this time; likewise throwing the Londer Prison through time at the start of the season due to Don Dolnero using trickery to have Providus hit it through the time portal via the initial time ship used by the four future Timerangers. Likewise, the Greater Power of the Timerangers, GoZyuDrill, is used by Gokaiger member Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), sent through time through TPB technology to assist him. The system data of GoZyuDrill was later used by Masato Jin to modify the Go-Busters' Buster Machines to allow them to take temporary trips to several points in the past to recover the Phantom Ranger Keys and their lost in time teammates, as well as the Gokaigers. Horologium Kyutama The Horologium Kyutama equips the Orion Spaceship with time travel capabilities. The Kyurangers use this to travel back in time. Other Cases (Super Sentai) *In Denziman, Taimular, Keller and Mirror developed a time machine utilized twice by Tatsuya Midorikawa; once sending him back to when he was a new police officer four years prior (and which temporarily transported this mind to the current Midorikawa making him forget about Denziman), the other into a possible future where the Vader Clan control Earth and humanity are mutated into ape-like creatures. *In Maskman, Time Doggler's ability to create a 'Time Hole' is used by Tube in an attempt to kill Takeru during his childhood so he would never oppose them as Red Mask. They are foiled by the Maskmen, who follow them from the present. *In Liveman, Doctor Obular created Time Zuno to open an opening in time to take a dinosaur for his experiments. *Likewise in Liveman, Doctor Ashura created a tunnel that opens a door to twenty-five years in the future. *In Jetman, Gray's Dimensional Mammoth created a dimensional rift that sent Raita Ooishi into the ancient past. *In Ohranger, Bara Devil is shown to possess a power known as "Time Split" where he can use music to split time apart, summoning a boy from the far future accidentally while trying to deal with OhGreen. **Later in the season, the Ohrangers are sent a half-year into the future due to traveling into the Superpower Homeworld to save Dorin as a means to escape from the final assault by Buldont where he finally conquers Earth. *In Abaranger, a Giganoid known as "Clock" is created as a means to eliminate the Abaranger by sending them into the past, ultimately sending them to the Japanese Edo period. However, it is forced to bring them back to modern time due to the Evolians discovering that due to the Abaranger's being in the past, they themselves will cease to exist. *Due to his ability to eat anything, Absolute God N Ma can also eat time itself, which he uses to fling himself and the Magirangers into the far future to show the final end of the world after he is done with it; the team ultimately force him with their powers to send them back to 2006. *In Gekiranger, Sea Fist Demon Rageku uses a Ringi to send both the Geki Juken and the two Rinjuken warriors through time to the time of the 47 Ronin. *In Goseiger, Matroid Bakutofūji-ER of the Timer's power can conflict with the Goseigers leading to a temporal rift that ends up sending both it and Alata to a period prior to the start of the team's trials; Alata ends up needing to defeat it in that time in order to return to his present. *While already sent back in time, Domon uses his Ranger Key to give coordinates to the Gokaigers to travel further back in time to protect Negakure Temple. *Several Gokaigers use the in Super Hero Taisen to try and stop the war between Riders and Sentai in 1976. *In Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, the unstable power of the five Phantom Ranger Keys created a vortex in time which sucked in four of the Phantom Ranger Keys along with the Gokaigers and several of the Go-Busters to several points in the past. *The main Kyoryugers are brainwashed and head through time in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends to kill the dinosaurs, unknowing they nearly kill their own Zyudenryu in the process. *In Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams, the grown-up ToQgers fall through a wormhole, dubbed a "time paradox" by Hikari, sending them eight years in the past from 2025 to 2017 when they graduated from elementary school. Thanks to Miss Gritta, who reopens the "time paradox", the ToQgers return to defeat Grand Duke Hei alongside their childhood selves. *In Ninninger, the Youkai Nekomata, created from the combination of a corrupted Sealing Shuriken with a watch, possesses the ability to create time portals. Using them to go back in time to 2005 on two seperate occasions, he is followed by the Ninningers. Alternate timelines Super Sentai Power Rangers External links * at the * at the Category:Super Sentai Concepts